


Whispers of the World

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 阿不思不能说自己正常过。这个词为庸人设计，而他从不是其中一员。





	Whispers of the World

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.作为全文根基的设定灵感来自Tikal前辈翻译的美漫同人《城市密语》，作者Drag0nst0rm；  
> 2.我努力把这个梗写得温暖和善意一点，但它自带的冷酷和压抑感太强大了，如果我哪里写偏了请务必提醒我；  
> 3.主要角色死亡,CP戏份微弱。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿不思不能说自己正常过。这个词为庸人设计，而他从不是其中一员。

他在十七岁时第一次听见那个声音，那个时刻之前，他与盖勒特·格林德沃彼此注视，戈德里克山谷在他们周围静默着。

“更伟大的利益。”他说，就像念诵咒语，火焰随之燃起。

他的头脑感受到了那低语。

【喔，我喜欢这个主意。】

有一瞬间他陷入恐慌，但盖勒特朝他微笑，原始而强大的饥渴压过他的神志。他心醉神迷又无所顾忌，通用的词句不能定义他正常，也就无法指责他疯狂。

但这不代表他未曾思考。那低语黑暗而浓厚，比任何吼叫都有着更强大的魄力，它就像世界本身，而它在……鼓励他，为他的领悟欣喜。

他没有告诉任何人。阿利安娜无法理解，阿不福思只会把这当成另一个指责他疯了的论据，而盖勒特，阿不思想把它留做惊喜。在他们出发之后，他们取得第一个成果的时候，或者他们一同站上顶峰那刻，他会坦白一切，揭示他们选择的道路有多么正确。

毕竟，还有什么比世界本身更了解她需要什么呢？

 

阿不福思的怒火就像倾泻的冰流。

“你不能这么做！”他冲着阿不思咆哮，“你不能就这样带着她到处走，她的状态不行！我会留下照顾她，我才不在乎什么退学。只管去实现你那伟大的计划好了，别假装你关心她！”

他们争吵，相互指责，渐渐不再压低声音。阿不思被渴望和愧疚撕扯，他竭力为前者辩护，但后者逐渐占据上风。

【我不喜欢这样。】

阿不思僵在原地，他想问她这是什么意思，但阿不福思还在朝他扔出更多攻击，反击的语句还卡在他的喉咙里，他难以思考。

下一秒，盖勒特冲了进来。

阿不思对这一切如何演变成了三人决斗全无头绪，他试图阻止其他两人因为这解决不了任何问题，他念出恶咒因为他是如此愤怒而无力制止自己。直到阿不福思被钻心咒击倒，惨叫伴随着爆裂声令他周围的一切停滞，他在瞬间的领悟中瞪大眼睛，做了此刻唯一能做的——将阿不福思扑倒在地上。

阿利安娜的房门以他熟悉的方式被炸碎，她出现在战场中央，而他们发射的咒语尚凝固在空中。

时间又恢复了运转。

 

他没有问是不是她做的。

【你弟弟活下来了。你救了他。】

她的语声很平和，只透露出些微不满，这次他立刻明白了。

（他永远不会原谅我，我们不再是兄弟了。）他试着与她对话，同时不在声音里注入太多恐惧和乞求。（阿利安娜死了，他没有理由继续妨碍我，我们不会再有什么联系了。别碰阿不福思。）

出乎预料，她让步了。阿不思不敢再追问其中的原因，但他确实仔细思考过。

他在墓前待了一整夜。

葬礼第二天，他离开了戈德里克山谷，没带任何行装。他再也不曾回去，哪怕是为了祭扫阿利安娜和母亲的坟墓；他也没有再单独面对过阿不福思，即便后来他弟弟的酒吧离霍格沃茨只有咫尺之遥。他遵守了他的诺言，于是她遵守了她的。

除去独自一人这部分，阿不思按照原计划周游了世界，这是她所乐见的。他的才华依然出众，他的魅力并未消减，人们自发地在他身边聚集，支持他的研究、协助他发表著作，声讨那些敢于攻击他的人，乃至劝说他参加竞选。

他并不反感这个主意。

【干得不错。】

他已经太久没听到她的声音了，几乎要开始幻想自己已被遗忘。她听上去像是对播下的种子期待已久，收获指日可待，而他为此悚然而惊。

 

了解格林德沃正在做的事并不费力，阿不思不明白自己此前怎么会忽略了如此多的信息。

（这就是你想要的？我和他对抗对你有什么好处？）

【你们都是最出色的。你们带着那么多有潜力的年轻人，为我而战。】

这是得意之下的失言，她立刻恢复沉默，但他已推知事情的脉络。

（那绝不会发生。）

他命令自己记起那块墓碑，上面刻着两个人的名字，他曾对它投以漫长孤独的注视。

他再次匆忙启程，将所有的一切抛在身后。她太沉醉于享用另一个孩子为她献上的丰硕献祭，反应过来时，他已踏入城堡的围墙。

取得变形术教授的职位毫不费力，阿不思的选择让许多人吃惊，但霍格沃茨的校长非常高兴地接纳了他。他成为了自己曾经学院的院长，每天早晨坐在自己也曾经仰望过的位置上，看着礼堂里的少年少女来来往往。

【他们向往着你。】在阿不思微笑回应又一名学生的问候时，她若有所思地开了口。【而且他们中的许多人都相当有潜力。我已经有点儿厌倦不听话的孩子了，从最初开始培养或许是个不错的主意。】

他手中的刀叉在餐盘中刮擦出刺耳的声音，引来同僚和学生们惊讶的侧目。

（别，他们只是孩子。他们没有力量，不够聪明，理解不了你的要求。别对这些孩子下手，你已经有我了，我会听你的话。）

他意识到自己在恳求，感到同等的惊讶和惶恐。长久以来他保持着克制和礼貌，在形形色色的人群之间玩着那套游刃有余的游戏，小心地沿着她安排的道路前进。每一次死亡都会给她带来伤害，她不会轻易为之除非有丰厚的回报可以期待；他希望若他不被任何人影响，她便不能再为此夺走更多生命。

如果有胆量面对自己的自私与软弱，阿不思会承认这是为了当她再次采取行动时，她所做的事不会伤到他。

但那些孩子，他们从来不像故事中描绘的那样千篇一律地满怀天真和憧憬，他们每一个人都如此不同，都在某个侧面拥有着他所没有的东西，代表着选择他无缘踏上的道路的可能性。他无法承受失去他们中的任何一个。

然而她的低哼中透着满意。她稍稍原谅了他，只是仍将鲜血和死亡加入他的睡眠，梦魇总是伴随着盖勒特的笑容和烈火，提醒他这都得归责于他的逃避。

好在阿不思很久以前就学会了阻止自己在睡梦中尖叫。

 

他开始像精力不济的普通教师那样花上一周的时间才批改好上交的作业，并且不再为其中的闪光点附加批语；他讲课的方式变成埋首教案照本宣科，不让对课本提出质疑的学生得到任何鼓励；他课后尽快离开教室，仅留给满怀疑问的学生不耐烦的背影。阿不思干得很小心，循序渐进，一开始学生们对他的转变报以惊讶和更多的关心，但渐渐地，不满和抱怨取代了其他，他不那么受欢迎了。

这是他想要的，与她的要求背道而驰。噩梦变本加厉地席卷而来，在缺少睡眠造成的短暂恍惚过后，他还会发现自己手腕上离动脉很近的地方有一道伤口，而另一只手上拿着小银刀；又或者他在无形的鞭笞中翻滚，手里的魔杖却始终对准自己。

这是威胁，她的控制最终消退时，阿不思露出微笑。她能操纵他的身体，却无法像他一样思考，更不可能替他建立与他人的联系。这粗暴的手段证明她已无计可施。如他所料，她沉默了一段时间，不再在梦境之外折磨他。

然而他很快意识到她正迫使他做另一些事：温和地微笑，鼓励地点头，简短地夸赞……所有那些不起眼、却会仅仅因为行动者是他就变得意义非凡的举动——她的确非常了解他。并且她只允许阿不思对特定的孩子做出这些举动，她会欣赏的那些。

一个女孩一直设法在课后堵住他，她努力了至少半年，所以他决定给她一个机会。于是她在空旷的走廊里质问他自己是否真的那么差劲，不值得他的半点注意。

“我真的尽力了。”她这样说。

他无助地看着泪水淌过她的面颊，他想说，我也是。

只有一次，也许他显露出了锋芒。那个孤僻而才华出众的孩子，有着冷酷神情和英俊面容的孤儿，第一次见到他时，阿不思就在他的眼中见到了熟悉的火焰。他表现得严厉而精明，试图赶在她注意到之前确保那孩子不会想要出现在自己面前。她一反常态地纵容了他，他因而怀疑这已经太迟了，他可能犯了个错误，但他没有多少选择。

 

当阿不思回到学校，他关上房门，脱下外套挂在架子上，缓步走向全身镜。

镜中影像随着他的走近逐渐清晰，他想着自己的父母，陈旧纸张间的树叶书签，厨房飘出的饭菜香气；他想着自己的妹妹，被阿不福思逗得咯咯直笑，朝一只山羊伸出手；他想着黑板与讲台，仰着脸注视他的孩子，哭着跑开的孩子。

接着，就像此前的千百次，他看见一个男人。格林德沃像个白色幽灵似地立在他身后，静静地微笑着，黑暗而满怀渴望。于是他忍不住去想，若她有形体，大约也是这副模样。

 

战争终于蔓延至英国境内，阿不思发觉自己成了众望所归能终结这一切的人。起初他不明白这是为什么：这早已不是能以一场决斗终结的纷争，而且他从不以战士的形象示人。他甚至没有投入过战斗，他只是一名从不离开学校的变形术教师，而且早就不再是最优秀的了。

（你究竟能做到多少？）他问。

她用语声传递微笑。【我只把力气花费在值得的事情上。】

他发誓绝不会亲手为她献上祭品，哪怕为此他必须自绝性命。但她在他的梦境中加入燃烧的城堡和属于孩子的惨叫，让他看着死亡圣器的旗帜在天文塔顶端招摇。

【你打算放任它发生吗？】

阿不思走出城堡的围墙，去面对他手持凶刃的旧识。

他行使了他的誓言。

“你不打算做些什么吗？”放下魔杖时，他问道。

就连阿不思也记不清后来他接受了多少来自各国魔法部的盘问和记者采访，所有人都想知道这旷世一战的结语，而他对自己的部分据实以告。这句话被印在纸上，传遍了整个欧洲魔法界，但只有一个人真正明了其中含义。

“啊，阿不思，”格林德沃对他露出染血的微笑，“我的爱人。”

 

阿不思重新买了一面镜子，给旧的罩上防尘布。

然后他将自己的魔杖封进盒子里放到抽屉底层，宣称与格林德沃的决斗有着重大纪念意义，他希望以从中获得的战利品时刻提醒自己这点。

没人怀疑，就像没人在乎他旧魔杖的命运。

他不必再隐藏自己是怎样的人了，公众不会相信击败格林德沃的是个庸人，而且他也不打算这么做。所以阿不思变得很忙，他替校长和魔法部分担安抚人心的职责，为清扫格林德沃的残余势力提供建议，很快他的威望就几乎与魔法部长并驾齐驱，他忍不住去想其中有多少是由于她的推动。

学生们原谅他的速度比他希望的要快得多，人们为他此前的平庸表现找出了无数借口，坚信他是为了寻找击败格林德沃的方法无暇他顾。

那个女孩再次找到了他，请求他原谅自己此前的唐突，她的歉意是如此真诚，以致阿不思无法说出自己有多么抱歉。

几年后他第一次拒绝了成为魔法部长的邀请，她对此不太满意，但他们都清楚当他身处城堡时，她能对他施加的影响会减弱一些。

与福克斯的友谊是个令人欣慰的意外，凤凰同火焰、山河与雷霆一样古老，她操纵不了这永恒的造物。

【他很快就会找到出来的办法，他已经很接近了。】

（对纽蒙迦德的防御多点信心。）他试着开个玩笑。

她最喜欢的两个玩具都被他束缚了手脚，不能再为她献上祭品，她不会就此罢休。他等待着更多噩梦和伤痕的到来，他能够承受这个。

然而她的报复迟迟没有降临，或者说，没有以他预想中的方式。从某一天起，当他站在教工席中央环视礼堂时，他开始在越来越多的孩子眼中看到那火焰。他们悄悄地集会，操着稚气未脱的嗓音制定天真而残酷的计划，一个陌生名号被反复提起，他们渴望得到名号主人的注意，阿不思意识到自己知道它指的是谁。

（别动那些孩子。）他第一次主动发起对话。（你想要什么？想要我去把格林德沃放出来，好继续那场战争吗？）

他对她是否仍在关注自己没有任何把握，也许她早已对他失去兴趣。但她回答了。

【你我都知道，无论如何，你都会阻止我享用我的祭品。既然如此，为什么我不该去找更适合的人选？】

他试图挣扎。（告诉我你想让我做什么，我可以去做魔法部长，离开城堡之后我就属于你了，你可以让我做任何事，别去强迫我的学生——）

【可怜的孩子。】她怜悯地打断了他。【你真的认为，我需要这样做？】

 

汤姆·里德尔比他有潜力得多，这是她的原话，阿不思猜她是指汤姆无法拒绝她这部分。事实上她几乎不需要为汤姆花费任何力气，后者的羽翼正迅速地丰满起来，自发地沿着她想要的道路前进，坐享源源不断的祭品对她而言再理想不过。

（只要我还活着，就不会让他控制我的学校。）办公室门被敲开的前一刻他说，不在乎她是否在听。

伏地魔走了进来，阿不思仍能在他身上看到多年前那个孩子的影子，但他已经完全不像个人类了。不难从他惨白扭曲的脸和泛着血色的眼睛里觉察某些可怕的事实，阿不思不知道在自己胸腔中翻滚的愤怒与悲哀哪个更多，唯一能支撑起他的微笑的是他知道汤姆不可能通过这次面试。她做不到。

他斟上两杯酒，对话暗潮汹涌。她没有进行无谓的尝试，只是在谈话结束、双方都站起身来时再次在他耳边阴险地低语。

【他从一开始就听得到我。不过你了解他们，不是吗？】

他窒息了片刻。

“我能够用一个着火的衣橱吓到你，迫使你为你的罪行做出补偿的时候已经过去太久了。但我希望我能，汤姆……我希望我能……”

汤姆的手猛地抽动了一下，伸向口袋里的魔杖。她只需要轻轻推他一把，同时将阿不思固定在原地。明天早饭之前都不会有人到校长办公室来，汤姆能想到从这事里脱身的办法。

但是过了一会儿，伏地魔转身走了出去，关上门，不见了。

 

听到她抱怨伏地魔时，阿不思多少吓了一跳。

她语焉不详，伏地魔在某些方面做得过了头，这让他变得有点疯狂。他造成了太多伤害，而且更糟糕的是，他渐渐有些脱离她的控制。

说来讽刺，这反而改善了阿不思的境况。此前他的努力持续受挫，巫师与麻瓜社会之间的隔离状态已经保持了太久，没有多少人对另一个世界的命运感兴趣。但在伏地魔开始仅因为一些人对他稍有怠慢采取极端措施时，事情就不一样了。

可即便如此，进展仍旧缓慢，伏地魔在既得利益者身上下足了功夫，他们可失去的东西太多，需要的考虑时间太长，正在受伤和死去的人们等不起。

她好心地给他指了条路：那些在他监管下的孩子，他们满怀好奇、意气风发，渴望叛逆却又容易说服。

（不。）

与此同时，他的学校正在被撕裂。学院之间的敌意越发高涨，不同家庭出身的学生互相猜忌，有人借着校外事件的余威逞凶，好事者则不断给个人纠纷赋予宏大的理由、鼓动群体性的仇恨。阿不思加固了霍格沃茨的围墙，采取措施禁止某些魔法的使用和防范大规模混战的发生，并进行了一次集中性的考核，确保只有将保护学生放在首位的人能担任教职。但即便是他也没办法时时关注几百名学生和城堡的每个角落，零散的袭击和斗殴仍然存在，各种各样的小团体始终活跃，减轻学生间隔阂的努力收效甚微。董事会也在为他固执地拒绝一些事物进入校园的做法争吵不休，各界的信件雪片般飞来。

而且他不得不承认信念的确立总是比头脑的成熟来得更早。阿不思试图让这些孩子不带成见地长大直到能为自己的决定负责，但学校并非他们生活的全部，如她所言，他们太容易被说服。

对普威特家的孩子格外留心是出于直觉，不同于其他人，毕业典礼后他和两个朋友立刻离开了礼堂，显得兴奋又迫不及待。关于晚上“真正的毕业典礼”的只言片语飘进阿不思的耳朵，他悄悄跟上去时差不多已经料到两小时后自己得从食死徒窝里中把十几个人抢出来，万幸他们成功了。

这已经是他几周内第三次阻止此类鲁莽行动的后果发生，阿不思并不高兴地在队伍里看到了好几个熟面孔。在场的人大都离开学校没有多久，他对其中一些人有信心，显然他们此前对战斗的印象都停留在决斗俱乐部，这次经历足以让他们花些时间思考自己究竟在干什么。但其他人显然不打算到此为止，有的人已经互相开起了玩笑，显然刚才的危险并不足以使他们意识到坏事真的会发生在他们身上；还有的人沉着而坚决，认为自己已经做好了准备。阿不思不知道哪种情况更令他害怕。

【你知道他们不会停下。总有一次你会发现得太迟，除非由你来决定他们怎么做。】

他咬紧牙关。（你只是想由我来送他们去死。）

【他们保护不了自己，你觉得你能救他们多少次？】

她的话语中隐含着他无法忽视的威胁，这一切是她安排好的，导向她想要的结果。但装聋作哑改变不了既定事实。他们仍只是一群孩子，但已经不再是他的学生，她不会让他们脱身，作为校长他没有资格在这个更广大的世界上庇护或教导他们。

“我组建了一个团队，或者说秘密社团……”阿不思缓慢地开口，从未如此迟疑，“凤凰社。里面是一些愿意参加战斗的人，如果——”

被一声欢呼打断时，阿不思感到体内有什么东西碎裂了。

“你们得接受训练，”他说，“并且完全服从我的命令。”

 

从保护自己开始，他教导他们如何隐藏身份，如何避开人群，如何快速施咒，如何从一团乱麻中理出头绪。他的考核非常严格，没有任何商量的余地，通过的人才会被安排到合适的位置上去。同时他斩钉截铁地赶走了所有尚未毕业的学生，并且不让他们从自己的拒绝中解读出任何类似承诺或邀请的意味。

越来越多的年轻人正为她而战，他们所做的事渐渐见效，所以她宽容了他微不足道的反抗。她甚至抽了些力量来帮助他们中最有潜力的那些，把足以致死的魔咒挪开几寸或者让一些小意外绊住敌人的脚步。她对他们越和蔼，阿不思就变得越严厉，他无法告诉这些人他们的每次死里逃生或许都只是为了更好地死去，他只能尽力推迟它的发生。

但当他的队伍壮大，她变得力不从心。伏地魔造成的伤害太多了，当他们终于能找到机会聚在一起拍张照时，已经有人在头几次战斗中丢了性命。

照片也只是留影而已，提供不了任何保证。

她再也不打算放过任何一个出现在他面前的人了，他解释、争执、恳求，只能争取到少得可怜的一点儿时间来将根本不适合战斗的人变得不那么不合适。食死徒的人数和资源都是他们的二十倍，他们正在将他的队伍逐个击破，而她逼迫他去逼迫那些濒临崩溃的人。他没再以自己的命作为筹码，凤凰社还没有准备好，他不知道自己离开后她会对这些人做出什么事。

但他至少保住了莉莉·伊万斯和艾丽斯·隆巴顿的孩子，她们会有至少一年不能参与战斗，但她也同意孩子的出生或许之后能鼓舞她们和她们的丈夫更卖力地工作。

而且这两个孩子将在阿不思可触及的范围内出世，发出第一声啼哭前就会在她的掌控下。收到她愉快的提醒时他的手在椅子扶手上攥紧，回想着詹姆和莉莉的笑容来说服自己这不是个错误，他没有将他们推向更可怕的命运。

眼下他没时间考虑自己会被这个念头折磨多久，阿不思坐在猪头酒吧的一个小房间里，另一场面试马上就要进行。他用猫头鹰预约时间和地点，好在阿不福思对兄长多年来不直接照面的坚持毫无意见。

鉴于后来发生的一切，他觉得自己当时或许应该多想想。

西比尔·特里劳尼走进房间时，她发出一声惊讶的低叹，他立刻绷紧了神经。但随着谈话的进行阿不思变得迷惑不解，因为那股压力从他的意识边缘消失了，这通常只会发生在他与福克斯离得太近的时候。她感到恐惧，这意味着特里劳尼能够突破她的掌控，但他面前的女人无论从哪个方面来看都相当平庸。

直到特里劳尼的头突然垂了下去。

没有将房间内的声音与外界隔离是他犯下的另一个错误，他企图补救，但狼狈不堪的西弗勒斯·斯内普出现在他面前时，那股压力回来了。他让阿不福思将这个食死徒放走，同时在脑子里冲她咆哮。

（你想做什么？）

【看来你没办法让自己的效率更高一点，我最好试试其他能让他暂时停下来的办法。】

（预言没有说那会是暂时的。）

【哦，要一劳永逸可没那么简单。】

斯内普会立刻将自己听到的东西告诉他的主人，阿不思不知道他听到了多少，但伏地魔知道预言内容后会做什么再明显不过。他带着特里劳尼回到城堡，安排好她的住处，然后让福克斯传信通知隆巴顿和波特夫妇使用赤胆忠心咒隐藏起来。他没有过问他们对保密人的选择，他们能判断谁值得信任，既然她打算不计后果地使预言尽早实现，他知道得越少他们就越安全。

 

她声称自己没有谋杀詹姆和莉莉。

她一直在考虑怎么将夫妻俩从他们一岁的儿子身边调开，因为预言只说了那孩子要面对伏地魔，詹姆和莉莉都是宝贵的资源，她没打算造成附带伤害。事情在合适的时候到来前就发生了。

【那年轻人听得到我，但他太无能了，我没兴趣对他说话。现在看来，或许我应该……】

阿不思不知道该不该相信她。他记得西里斯·布莱克继承了他家族的冷酷和偏执的天性，但并不是擅长伪装的那类人，而且这个年轻人无论如何也称不上“无能”。她对他的怀疑不置可否，但布莱克干脆地揽下了全部指控，于是法律执行司省略整个审判程序直接将他送进了监狱，他们这段时间快忙疯了。阿不思没能在载着布莱克前往阿兹卡班的船启航前见到他，或者确认他是否在她的强迫下做出无可挽回的举动，在魔法部这样的地方，她的力量要强大得多。

波特夫妇的葬礼后不久，几个食死徒抓走了隆巴顿夫妇，后者在欢庆的氛围中松懈了，凤凰社终于找到他们时已经太迟。贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇甚至比伏地魔还要疯，她只能勉强保住他们的命，没人知道他们能否抓住那点渺茫的恢复神智的机会。唯一的安慰是他们的孩子纳威安然无恙地睡在奶奶家的摇篮里，对这场变故无知无觉。

整个巫师界都在为噩梦的结束欢欣鼓舞，阿不思坐在他的办公室里，想着那两个由他的一意孤行造就的孤儿。

他放任自己这么做了一小会儿，然后再没浪费一丁点时间。她对伏地魔只是暂时离开这点非常有信心，那么他也不该怀疑。詹姆和莉莉的死亡为他赢得了一个机会，如果他能做好准备，也许下次就不会有太多无辜者付出代价。

用莉莉的孩子将斯内普留在霍格沃茨时阿不思唾弃着自己的卑劣，他努力告诉自己这是为了帮助这个绝望的年轻人重新生活，但当哈利·波特进入霍格沃茨时，没有人会比斯内普更尽职尽责地保障他的安全，而且他还因阿不思在照看莉莉时的疏失暗暗地恨着他，这会给她的操纵增加难度。

 

哈利在离他也离魔法最远的地方度过了十个年头，他第一次来到霍格沃茨礼堂时看上去瘦小而腼腆，却又与詹姆和莉莉出奇地相像。愤怒和愧疚再次啃噬着阿不思的心脏，这孩子的童年比应得的糟糕上百倍，他在想为了让这孩子至少拥有一个童年而非作为一名士兵或祭品长大，做到这个地步是否值得。

他知道她也在观察，战争留下的创伤已经快要复原了，她的力量变得越来越强大，最近她开始考虑将自己最喜欢的孩子带回来。

哈利聪明、诚恳、好学、礼貌，飞行天赋超群，而且在万圣节的巨怪事件中展现出了惊人的勇气，但她想看到的不止这些。她命令阿不思进行一项测试，于是他将厄里斯魔镜立在一间空教室里，把詹姆的隐形衣作为圣诞礼物寄给了哈利。

他没有等多久。哈利走进来时他几乎要现身示警，但她压制住了他的行动，他只能看着哈利小心地接近镜子，表情从惊恐变成了梦幻般的渴望。然后他保持着那副神色，整晚都没有从镜子前离开。

【他能行。】她愉快地作出结论。

第二晚哈利带来了朋友，阿不思感到一丝希望升起：哈利至少还愿意分享这个秘密。

下一夜他挣脱钳制，阻止了哈利。

“明天镜子就要搬到一个新的地方了，哈利，我请你不要再去找它了。”压力裹挟着怒火碾过他的神经，但福克斯就在附近盘旋，如果需要，凤凰会直接将哈利带走，“如果你哪天碰巧看见它，你要有心理准备。沉湎于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的，千万记住。”尖刀刺进他的心脏，他停顿了一下，“好了，为什么不穿上那件奇妙无比的隐形衣回去睡觉呢？”

“先生——邓不利多教授？我可以问你一句话吗？”

阿不思盯着那双年轻的绿眼睛，不让自己失去意识。

“那还用说，你刚才就这么做了。”他撑起一个笑容，“不过，你还可以再问我一个问题。”

“你照魔镜的时候，看见了什么？”

他看见了什么？

揭去防尘布时阿不思还真猜测了一下：是意气风发的金发少年、笑容像是吻和鲜血的男巫、还是戴着镣铐的苍老囚徒？

然后他后退一步，看清了全貌：阿利安娜与阿不福思站在他两旁，与他同等苍老；坎德拉与珀西瓦尔在儿女身后，和他记忆中一样年轻而威严。珀西瓦尔将一只手放在他肩膀上，肯定地点头，于是突然间，阿不思就成了镜中唯一没在笑的人。

“我？我看见自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”他说。

 

他把自己挪进校长办公室，立刻倒下了。福克斯会将那镜子带走，今晚之后哈利的身体和心灵仍归他自己所有。

她相当恼火，作为惩罚，不久后她将几个孩子送进了禁林，如果不是因为一个马人出面干涉，当晚他们中也许就会有人送命。

阿不思继续调查禁林里发生的事，有什么东西正在以独角兽的鲜血续命，他认识的人里能做到这个地步的不多。这些年来他对伏地魔进行的所有调查都无功而返，每个线索都恰到好处地晚一步被找到或者早一步被毁掉，但她现在允许这样再明显不过的事实出现，说明那个时刻或许已经很近了。

他还得确保魔法石不落进错误的人手里。她禁止他在这事上全力以赴，但他还是设法玩了个花招。几个出色些的学生也许就能突破前面所有的防卫，但能通过最后一关的人屈指可数。

哈利做到了，他和他的朋友证明了自己潜力非凡，所以她允许伏地魔的归来被一再推迟，给他们些时间成长。不过她还是会不时动点手脚，表达对阿不思拖延着不肯告诉哈利预言内容的不满。比如强迫他任用一个不称职的黑魔法防御术教师，再让这个教师抽走哈利手臂里全部的骨头。

阿不思注视着这个孩子，想找出任何一点能说服她哈利并不合适的论据，然而哈利一次又一次地承受压力、击败困境。他饱经磨难，却天真而高尚，相信友谊与信任的力量，在注视这世界时始终满怀少年式的热忱。

他与阿不思完全不同，后者终于想起这孩子既定的命运时，想避免去在乎已经太迟。

不止他一个人是这样。尽管斯内普极力假装自己只是在保护莉莉的儿子，但他早就做不回那个央求伏地魔只放过莉莉的年轻人了。阿不思没见过任何人像他这样绝望却执着地寻求救赎，他时常为斯内普苛待所有人的方式皱眉，希望这个男人也能有足够的时间与自己达成和解，但她只会对很少一部分人施予宽容。

此外，他忍不住留意到不知从什么时候起，斯内普已经不再恨他了。他对此只应该感到担忧和遗憾。

 

阿不思收到消息时就决定了要替那群违背命令的孩子揽下罪责，他已经委托福克斯监督自己在校外的所为，围墙外的世界那些孩子来说要危险得多。但当看到名单顶端的“邓不利多军”时，他对自己不再那么有信心了。

【是时候了。】

他知道她是什么意思。（不，还没有。哈利还太年轻，他才十五岁——）

【他做到的已经比你在这个年纪时多多了。他得到了为我而战的资格。】

（不不不，他还没准备好，再给他一点时间，两年，至少等到他成年，求求你——）

【可惜这孩子有点迟钝。他需要一点推动。】

要让哈利听命于她，这需要一点助燃剂。

没有什么比拥有再失去更有效的了。

福克斯带着阿不思赶到魔法部，他眼看着西里斯——那个挺过了十几年冤狱和魔法部两年的全力追捕，豁出一切回到教子身边的男人——踏错了一步，跌进分隔生死的帷幔。

他继续拖延，告诉她哈利精神崩溃对她没有好处，但她一刻也不愿再等。由她来做这件事会更糟，阿不思只得将那个快要被被悲伤和自责折磨疯了的孩子带回校长办公室，向他展示了预言的全部内容。

哈利的神情从痛苦、难以置信变成绝望，阿不思等待着火焰，但他只看见了泪水。迟来的了悟袭击了他。

“我觉得我还欠你另一个解释，哈利，”比他能承认、敢承认的要多得多，“你曾经也许纳闷为什么我没有把你选为级长。我必须承认，我更认为，你已经有太多的责任需要承担。”

 

斯内普正在奋力延长他残余寿命的同时朝他大发雷霆，他无力地靠在椅背上，闭着眼和她搭话，带着不合时宜的戏谑。他的一条手臂像被扔进了地狱，在这方面伏地魔从来都干得无可挑剔。

（就这样，你很快就可以得到我了。）

她没有回应。很快，斯内普败下阵来，承认了他最多还有一年时间。阿不思睁开眼睛，看到那张向来缺少血色的脸上满是不甘与愤怒，退去了片刻的歉疚又卷土重来。这个年轻人用了十几年重建自己的世界，他也许要再次毁掉它了。

“必须由你杀死我。”他说。

斯内普的抗拒显而易见，但他会点头的。

这不会伤及他的灵魂，他明白阿不思为何而死——至少明白一部分理由。只要斯内普开口要求，伏地魔不会吝啬于将校长职位赐给杀死他的人，而他知道斯内普为了保护这所学校和与之相关的所有无辜者能承受多少、付出多少。他为她献上了自己，她会满意他选定的继任者的。

阿不思有时痛恨自己的知道。

 

她终于承认自己有点后悔带伏地魔回来了。她原本并不介意他为了给自己多争取些时间做出的努力，但显然他所做的事并没能将自己完整地复活，他大肆杀戮和破坏，屡屡对她造成重创。阿不思半心半意地听着她的抱怨，他余下的时间太少而工作太多，他得确保凤凰社没有他会更好。

完成关于汤姆的过去的拼图不是件容易的事，但在哈利的帮助下他们做到了。这孩子总能做到他做不到的。

说服斯内普告诉哈利最终的真相更困难一些，如果阿不思的猜想正确，哈利最终会活下来。但这只是个猜想，他不能冒着提醒她的风险与任何人讨论它，比起哈利她多少还可以控制伏地魔，他不能肯定她会如何选择。斯内普将背负这件事很长时间，这或许会让他下手时容易一点。阿不思只希望一切结束后那两个人能够理解彼此。

（我猜，你还是没法对哈利说话？）最后一次目送哈利离开办公室时，他问。

她拒绝回答，于是他悲伤而自豪地微笑起来。

（你不明白，对吗？）阿不思收起冥想盆里的记忆。（那孩子从没想过要得到你。他只是爱你。）

即使你不配。他让后半句话悬浮在空气中。

她发出叹息。【我偶尔会怀念你还爱着我的时候，你呢？】

 

阿不思得承认她的关注也带来了好处。他这辈子无病无灾，一百多岁了头脑和身体仍保持在巅峰状态，还能拖着半条残损的手臂攀岩和游泳。

药剂造成的幻象很可怕，但不比她的梦魇更逼真，多亏她持之以恒的强迫，他勉强在药力的作用下维持住了神志。只是他又欠了哈利一个道歉，这孩子宁愿往自己身上捅刀子也不愿把药剂灌进他的喉咙里。不过如果计划顺利，他大概还能有那么一个小时，债多不压身。

他们幻影移形回到霍格莫得，现身的地方离理想的地点有点儿远，但考虑到哈利还没通过考试，在这样的状态下他俩没有被分开也没有缺胳膊少腿已经足够惊人。

这一丝轻松的念头被城堡上空黑魔标记击碎了，让食死徒进入霍格沃茨是今晚计划的一部分，他已经尽力做出不会让人送命的安排，但是——

【没有人死。】

他惊讶地眨眨眼。（别失望，马上就会有了。）

他骑上罗斯默塔的扫帚，感到被暂时遏制的魔咒正随着他的衰弱疯狂蔓延。他没有多少时间了，他不能在回到城堡、见到斯内普之前死掉。哈利骑着另一把扫帚飞在他身边，绿光映照下的面庞满是焦急和恐惧，还随时预备着防范他摔下去，这景象荒唐地给他注入了力量。他将哈利带在身边以保障这男孩的安全，现在为了同样的理由他得让哈利远离自己。

“去叫西弗勒斯，”他抓住胸口的衣料，命令心脏继续跳动，“告诉他发生的事并带他来见我。一路上不要做其他的事，不要和任何人交谈，不要脱下你的隐形衣。我在这里等你。”

来不及了，马尔福家的男孩冲了上来，阿不思只来得及阻止哈利营救自己。他没有对德拉科说谎，他尽力给所有学生安排了后路，希望在她的力量减弱时有得选的人能退出这场战争，不论他们此前站在哪一方。死去的人已经够多了。

斯内普最终赶在阿莱克托强迫那男孩下手前现身，阿不思松了口气，站立对他来说愈发不可能。

“西弗勒斯……请……”

他低声恳求，用尽了最后的力气，他看着斯内普竭力表现出憎恨，但全身上下的姿态都在尖叫着抗拒。

斯内普兑现了他的承诺。

【我猜你知道，他已经很久没有试着离开高塔了。】

阿不思呼出一口气，最后一次梳理接下来要发生的事：斯内普带着德拉科回去复命，他的死会使伏地魔宽恕那男孩和他的家人；作为双面间谍的价值消失后斯内普仍能保持他的地位，霍格沃茨将得到此时最好的守护者；还有那男孩和凤凰社，他们都有自己的道路，那会很漫长也很艰难，但他们至少能够凭着自己的意志去走。

他从围墙的垛口栽下去，耳旁的风声尖利如刀，刮去缠绕这具躯体的所有痛苦和重量。

他听到无边无际的宁静，她的话语犹如阿不福思与阿利安娜的笑闹、坎德拉的擀面杖落在案板上和珀西瓦尔翻书的声响。

【我会接住你。】

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下，我的设定是这样的：世界操纵那些想得到她的人为自己献祭。献祭对她来说是类似毒品的东西。  
> 她要的献祭总体来说是生命，但老邓老格老伏这样的人有个很稀缺的特点，就是他们可以使别人相信某件事值得为之去死。那些相信着他们而死去的人同样是他们献给世界的祭品，老邓明白这点之后选择把真实的自己隐藏起来，拒绝为世界献祭。但没有他的参与会有更多的人死去，他们不是他献给世界的祭品，但他们还是死了。所以最终他选择站出来，自己背负那些人命债。他们这样的人世界不会轻易弄死，老邓就花了一辈子跟世界讨价还价。我一直认为老邓身上最虐的地方在于他一直负责做艰难的决定，又一直真正在乎那些会为他的决定所左右的生命。顺带提一个比较隐晦的设定，文中的老邓到死都能够听到世界的声音，使他听到她的东西从来没有消失。  
> 另一个设定是爱使人能够反抗世界的操纵，这里的爱是广义的，从愧疚，欲望，责任，信任，依赖等等里抽象出来。借用我喜欢的一篇文里的一句话，爱关乎一切。


End file.
